In an effort to understand the effect of bacterial endotoxin on the awake intact primate myocardium, a baboon preparation has been developed. A micro-tip pressure transducer placed in the left ventricle, provides the highest fidelity possible for a left ventricular pressure tracing. Numerical analysis of the developed left ventricular pressure is performed on line via computer and the results analyzed for statistical significance.